twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:69.140.112.20
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twilight Saga Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Peter Facinelli page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fingernails (Talk) 14:43, March 20, 2010 :We're no strangers to love '' :''You know the rules and so do I '' :''A full commitment's what I'm thinking of '' :''You wouldn't get this from any other guy '' :''I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling '' :''Gotta make you understand '' :''Never gonna give you up '' :''Never gonna let you down '' :''Never gonna run around and desert you '' :''Never gonna make you cry '' :''Never gonna say goodbye '' :''Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you '' :''We've known each other for so long '' :''Your heart's been aching, but '' :''You're too shy to say it '' :''Inside we both know what's been going on '' :''We know the game and we're gonna play it '' :''And if you ask me how I'm feeling '' :''Don't tell me you're too blind to see '' :''Never gonna give you up '' :''Never gonna let you down '' :''Never gonna run around and desert you '' :''Never gonna make you cry '' :''Never gonna say goodbye '' :''Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you '' :''Never gonna give you up '' :''Never gonna let you down '' :''Never gonna run around and desert you '' :''Never gonna make you cry '' :''Never gonna say goodbye '' :''Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you '' :(Oooooooh, Give you up '' :Oooooooh, Give you UP) '' :''Never gonna give, never gonna give (Always gonna take, always gonna take) '' :(Give you up) '' :Never gonna give, never gonna give (Always gonna take, always gonna take) '' :(Give you up) '' :''We've known each other for so long '' :''Your heart's been aching, but '' :''You're too shy to say it '' :''Inside we both know what's been going on '' :''We know the game and we're gonna play it '' :''I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling '' :''Gotta make you understand '' :''Never gonna give you up '' :''Never gonna let you down '' :''Never gonna run around and desert you '' :''Never gonna make you cry '' :''Never gonna say goodbye '' :''Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you '' :''Never gonna give you up '' :''Never gonna let you down '' :''Never gonna run around and desert you '' :''Never gonna make you cry '' :''Never gonna say goodbye '' :''Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you '' :''Never gonna give you up '' :''Never gonna let you down '' :''Never gonna run around and desert you '' :''Never gonna make you cry '' :''Never gonna say goodbye '' :''Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you '' Hey, Jersey... You do realize it takes about all of two seconds to undo your vandalism? LuckyTimothy 15:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 15:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC)